


Some Time to Live

by purajobot935



Series: Second Life [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, MTMTE, Memories, Near Death Experiences, Soul Bond, This is going to hurt a bit, Tissue Warning, canon spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purajobot935/pseuds/purajobot935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a scene in MTMTE 21, Chromedome spends some time with Cyclonus and Tailgate and realizes time is something he never got to have... Spoilers for MTMTE 21.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Time to Live

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very quick oneshot that I scribbled out at 1 in the morning because the bunny bit and wouldn't let go. Not beta-ed. Also, first time ever writing for Cyclonus, Tailgate and Chromedome. Based off this panel in MTMTE 21:

**Some Time to Live**

“I’ll, uh, give you two some time…”

At least his voice held steady. He gave the purple shoulder one last squeeze, touched the white helm fondly, and left the room. What happened between the two from there was not meant for his optics, and nor did he have any wish to witness it.

It hurt too much.

It hurt _him_ too much.

The wound in his own spark was still far too raw, and staying in that room with them would be like pouring acid on it. He doubted his precarious emotional state could handle it.

_Some time…_

_Time._

Chromedome sank to his knees once he made it to his own hab-suite, suddenly overcome with sorrow and bitterness. Fluid stung his still-healing optics and trickled through his visor as he buried his face in his hands and indulged in his tears.

He hated how they had time. Short as it might have been at least they had the time to say their goodbyes and make up for whatever wrongs they might have done.

They were blessed; they were so blessed, with time.

Time he never got to have with his own Conjunx Endura, all the words he never got to say, all the wrongs he was supposed to make right. It twisted the non-existent knife deeper into his spark till he keened out loud from the ache of it, but there were no small comforting white hands resting on his head or bright blue visor to look into or quiet voice telling him it would all be okay.

No, all that had been torn away, and time had yet to heal him.

He still dreamed of him, still curled an arm around a body that wasn’t there and then woke up wondering why his berth felt so empty.

His shoulders shook as the sobs came harder. He didn’t even know why he had gone in when his own grief was still far too fresh, but part of him felt obligated to offer the little support he could muster, especially after Rewind had clarified what had happened with the bomb on Temptoria. He knew in some ways, that action had bought him a little more time with his Endura.

He was also the only one – aside from the medics – who was tolerated in that room, possibly because of his first-hand knowledge of losing the one thing that meant the most. Everyone else had been viciously snarled at.

Time was all he could give them in return.

The alternative… well…

He could still feel the needles hidden his fingers.

He could still feel the promise he made to not use them again, but times like this when the pain became too much to bear, the temptation to just reach behind his neck and make it go away… it was really easy.

_Don’t._

_Don’t, Chromedome._

_Don’t undo all the good you’ve done._

_Don’t break another promise._

_Don’t kill him a second time._

He didn’t even realize he had been staring at the needles again. Or that time had passed and there was someone knocking on his door. How long had they been out this time? It was okay to just look, wasn’t it? Someone was still outside the door. He didn’t really want visitors.

It didn’t stop the door from being forcefully opened, however.

“Put those away, Chromedome.”

He looked up at the familiar horned figure. “Cyclonus.”

“Put them away.”

“I wasn’t going to…” He retracted the needles. “I just…” He shook his head. “Tailgate…?”

“Will live.”

“Oh. That’s good. I’m happy for you; it’s good news.”

The purple mech took a few steps into the room so the door could close. “And you? Will you live?”

Chromedome looked away, locking his gaze on a random spot on the floor. “He was my life.”

“He was part of your life.”

“The good part.”

Cyclonus only nodded, and Chromedome knew that he understood. Tailgate was the good part of him after all, and he had almost lost that. Almost. “Then don’t forget it.”

The orange mech sighed. “I wanted to die y’know? The killswitch, I wanted it to kill me. I thought if it did I could see him again, or at the very least the pain would stop.”

“It is not what he would have wanted for you.”

“I don’t know how to live without him.” Chromedome looked up as Cyclonus stepped closer. “Most of my life, all those dark moments, he was always there. He was the strong one. He wouldn’t let me fall when all I wanted was to crash and burn. I owe him so much.” The tears started afresh.

“Then live.” A clawed hand came to rest on his shoulder. “You are not without him. Keep him in here.” Cyclonus tapped the side of his head with a finger. “And he will always be with you.”

Propriety be slagged, Chromedome thought as he wrapped his arms around the jet’s waist in a frame-crushing hug. “Thank you.”

He thought he felt a light pat on his back.

~~~~~~~~~~

He looked up at the touch and saw a small white hand on his shoulder. “Good to see you.”

“It’s good to finally be back.” Tailgate sat next to Chromedome on the observation deck, joining the mech in his star-gazing. “Though I’m still supposed to take it easy.”

“Should you be out here, then?”

“Oh relax, how exhausting can looking at stars be?”

Chromedome gave a little smile. The minibot reminded him so much of Rewind – all cheerfulness and optimism and hidden bravery. No wonder they’d gotten along so well back when Rewind… The smile faded a bit.

“You miss him don’t you?”

“Every day.”

“He would be so proud of you if he could see you now, y’know?”

“How so?”

“The way you supported Cyclonus when I was dying. It must have hurt you so much, but you still tried to be there for him… for us really. He’ll never say it outright, but he’s grateful you were there. You helped him remember that he could still be strong enough to do what was necessary.”

Chromedome slumped a little. “You give me too much credit, Tailgate.”

“I don’t care. Thank you.” He flung his arms around the bigger mech in a tight hug. “You’re not alone, Chromedome. I know it hurts, but the pain will make you stronger, and you don’t ever have to bear it alone.”

“Tailgate…”

“Now, I hear Rewind had a specialty when it came to star-gazing. I want to see it.”

The orange mech gave a slightly dramatic sigh. “It might take a while to find.”

“That’s okay. We’ve got some time.”

~END.


End file.
